A Shot In The Dark
by sweetheartgrl13
Summary: One year after Harry told his story to us, someone that no one knew existed is out to get him. Who is it and what does he want? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Ok. You all remember last time you saw me right? I said I wasn't going to have it end like seventeen times. And if you didn't see the movie, why are you even reading this? Scat! Ok. Sorry 'bout that. Now that we have that out of the way, I lied. There's more to the story. Trust me, I didn't mean for this to happen at all. I didn't even see it coming! Especially when… well you'll see._

"Harry you dumbass!!!"

"I said sorry, right!" Perry rubbed his temples, already exhausted. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, trying not to make eye contact with Perry.

"I can't believe you! I was in the bathroom for two minutes and this happens!!!!"

"I thought you went out," Harry explained sheepishly.

"Bobby mills! Bobby mills!!!!" Perry yelled. Harry tried not to smile.

"I got his number for you…" Harry said on the verge of having a laughing fit. Perry sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll… call him. "

"See? It's not the end of the world," Harry smiled. Perry shot him a look that clearly said 'Shut up and get back to work.' Harry sat down in his cushy swivel chair and logged on to the company e-mail address. These days, e-mail was the quickest and easiest way to hire anyone. The whole company used the same e-mail and Perry was the one who sorted it out and assigned cases. Harry usually got the left over jobs equivalent to getting an old lady's cat out of a tree. Occasionally though, he got something worth finding out. His latest job was finding out who some famous chick's dad was going out with. It turned out to be the company's secretary. She quit two days later.

Harry liked the P.I. business. His burglary years had given him good practice. Sure it had long demanding hours but the pay was great. Harry was snapped from his train of thought when his watch beeped. He quickly logged out and shut down his computer. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Perry," Harry yelled. Harry and Perry were usually the last ones to go home at night.

"Night Harry," Perry yelled back. Harry walked out into the parking lot where his beautiful black Porsche sat. This was mainly the best part of his night. He started the car and just revved it for a bit before he sped off to his new beach house. The roads were still crowded at night, but it was better than during the day. It was close to one in the morning so most of Hollywood was already sleeping or at some party. Harry didn't go to the parties unless it was part of the job. He was convinced that they were bad luck but who could blame him.

Harry turned down a quiet hidden road leading to the ocean. His house was just a little down the road. Even though it looked unsecured, there were tons of cameras and sensors hidden in the trees. Once he got past the gate with a pin pad lock, he felt completely at home and safe. He lived in a very nice neighborhood but he wasn't completely over what had happened two years ago this week. Harry parked his car in his garage and ran inside. He flopped down on his couch and closed his eyes. He quickly opened the again though. Something wasn't right. He couldn't tell what but someone else was here. He slowly got off of his couch and pulled a small hand gun out from under his table.

_Ok. Spooky, right? Yeah well I was scared out of my mind! You are just sitting on front of your computer, or maybe you printed this out, but you're sitting at home all comfy and shit. Well you don't even know. Sorry about that. I needed to vent my frustration. Keep reading please._

Harry crept around the corner, searching for any kind of movement or sound. Whoever was here was probably not too friendly. He went over to the security system on his wall and saw to his demise it was bashed in. Suddenly there was a bump from upstairs. Running out of options, he crept over to the kitchen where he had a system that if he activated it, Perry would get the signal and he would come over. Perry had set him up with that ever since the whole thing two years ago. It would finally come in handy now. He just hoped that Perry would make it over before whoever was here, found out Harry was home. Harry pressed the tiny life saving button and started for the stairs. The way Harry had the house designed, some steps on the stairs creaked and others didn't. The pattern was silent, creak, silent, silent and repeat. Or was it the other way around? Harry cursed silently as he decided to just go for it. He could now hear rustling and as he accidentally stepped on a creaky step, the noise stopped. Harry froze. A dark figure appeared on the top of the stairs. Harry wanted desperately to move and run to the phone but he was completely stuck in his place. The figure took something out of his pocket and pointed it at Harry. It took him a moment but he came to the conclusion that it was a gun when he was shot at by this mysterious person. Then it was no problem to get the hell out of there. He ran for the garage door as the person ran after him.

* * *

Perry sat at his desk, still a little pissed off at Harry. He logged off of his computer when suddenly his keys started vibrating. He dug them out of his pocket, searching for where the vibration was coming from. He realized, to his horror, that it was the alarm that he had given Harry two years ago. Harry had accidentally set it off once, but that was a year ago. So either this was going to become a yearly thing, or Harry was really in trouble. Perry ran to the coat rack and rushed to his car without even locking up. He knew exactly where Harry lived and he could get there in less than three minutes if traffic wasn't bad and if he sped. He just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Harry was sick of dodging bullets. This guy would shoot at him if he saw as much as his jacket. He prayed to God that Perry would get here in time. He heard another gunshot and pulled himself closer to the wall.

"Who are you??" Harry yelled.

"You killed my father…" Came the reply. Harry thought about this for a moment. This guy sounded like he was only twenty.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know you or your dad!" Harry reasoned. He hoped that he was telling the truth.

"My father was a brilliant man. And you killed him. My sister was an exception. She was messed up. Not good for the family name," The kid said. Harry ran these facts through his mind. He hadn't even shot at anyone since the two years ago. Could one of those men been his dad?

"When did your dad die?" Harry asked.

"You killed him two years ago.. I'm here to make things right again," Harry didn't like the sound of that. The kid kept talking. "He gave me his clinics. It was the only thing he had ever given me," Then it all made sense. This was Harlem Dexter's son. Harry realized he was in a heap of trouble.

"Look, I-"

"No! I'm not going to let you justify this. Now hold still." He said. Just as he lifted the gun the door slammed open. Perry stood it the doorway, gun up and ready.

"Drop it," Perry said calmly. Instead, the Dexter kid ran for the window and just before he dove through, Perry let off half a dozen shots. Harry watched as the windows broke and the son of Harlem Dexter flew through the air and disappeared of sight. Harry sighed and dropped to the floor. He felt very light headed and exhausted. He heard Perry's voice but it sounded like he was underwater.

"Harry? Crap…" And the world faded from view.

* * *

The soft beep of the heart monitor woke Harry up from his long sleep. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital. He tried sitting up but decided against it when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He lay down helplessly and tried to remember what had happened to him. He came to the conclusion that he had been shot by Dexter's son. He must have gotten off a shot as he went through the window.

"Harry?" Harry looked over to the door and saw Perry, which was a mistake. The second he moved his head, his bullet wound flared up like a firework.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked .

"I've been here all night. Look I know you probably aren't feeling the best but I need to know what happened last night," Perry said walking over to the chair next to Harry's bed.

"Yeah. Ok. Well I came home and realized someone else was there and my security system had been taken out so I called for you. The guy, who just happened to be Harlem Dexter's son came after me for revenge. I-"

"Wait wait wait. Harlem Dexter's _son_?" Perry asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. Well then he shot me and I got here," Harry finished.

"Um about that. I was the one who actually shot you," Perry mumbled.

"What!!!" He yelled as they both winced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry always knew that Perry would shoot him one of these days, but he always thought it would be on purpose and it would kill him. He was furious, but he knew he would get over it and forgive him. But right now, he wanted to stay mad at him. This was the only time he had control over Perry and he wanted it to last a little longer.

"How did you manage to shoot me…" Harry sighed. Perry looked at him like a small puppy.

"Well, when Dexter's… son ran for the window I shot at him and one went through the wall and hit you... Oh and Harmony is here," Perry said.

"What is she doing here?"Harry asked.

"I called her when the doctors took you away."

"Why?"

"Because she would have killed me if I hadn't," Perry said. Harry smiled, knowing that that's exactly what she would have done.

"Well bring her in," Harry said.

"Okay. Oh and could we just keep the whole me… shooting you thing to ourselves?" Perry asked quietly.

"If she asks, I'm not going to lie to her," Harry said seriously. Perry nodded understanding. He stood up and walked out of the room. Harry took the time to attempt to sit up. He didn't just want to be lying down when Harmony came in. He braced himself for the pain and wiggled his way up. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. When Harmony came in thirty seconds later he looked as if he had been sitting like that the whole time.

"Oh Harry. I leave you alone for a week and you get shot…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that bad any more. They have me on a pain killer," '_What good that did me' _he thought. "I think its morphine or Demerol." Harmony smiled at his joke as she sat on the side of his bed. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want her to worry about him. Besides, if he told her the truth, she would probably get a nurse to drug him up. He would probably say things he (or rather Perry) didnt want her to know.

"You never stop do you Harry?" She said staring into his brown eyes. Harry gave her a small smile as Perry rolled his eyes at them both. Harry saw his discomfort and felt the urge to tell him to go find some gay doctor somewhere else, but this was part of his well deserved payback. "So how did you manage to get shot?" She asked. Perry's slight change of expression caught his eye. Perry had been dreading this conversation.

"Well, it's kinda a long story..." He answered trying to use the stalled time to think of something. Harmony laid down of the foot of the hospital bed.

"I have lots of time," She said. Perry leaned forward in his seat anxious of what he would say. The only worse thing than not telling Harmony that Harry was in the hospital, was not telling her that he had been the cause.

Harry sighed. "I came home and there was someone in my house..." Harmony's jaw dropped.

"Did you find out who it was??" She asked. Harry nodded. "Who??"

"He didnt tell me his name, but he told me who he was related to. It's enough to make me very nervous," He said. Harmony scolded him. "It was Dexter's son..."

"Dexter's _son _shot you??" She whispered. Perry tensed knowing that he was going to be a dead man in less than a minute.

"He wanted revenge for Dexter. He chased me downstairs and he would have killed me if Perry hadn't shown up." Harry said. Perry looked up amazed.

_Yes I just saved Perry from being murdered. Sure it would have been the perfect payback but Perry is my friend. I also didn't lie to Harmony, except for the pain killer thing. I just left out that it was really Perry's fault. It was the best thing i had ever come up with. How did i get so smart?? No really, how??_

"So where is he now?" Harmony asked.

"I don't know. He kinda fell through the window," He said.

"I looked for him and he was either pulled into the ocean or he survived and ran off. It's more likely that he died," Perry added. Harmony seemed comforted by his thoughts. They all turned (which caused Harry to cringe in pain) as a nuse came in the room. She had very pretty blond hair that came down to the middle of her back. She wore no makeup but her blue eyes stood out anyways. She looked about twenty-six.

"Hello," She said as she came into the room. Even her voice sounded like bells. Harry couldn't help but to smile at her. "My name is Alyssa and I'm your nurse." Harmony gave a quick wave and Perry nodded. "I just need to ask Mr. Lockhart a few quick questions in private if you don't mind."

"Of course. We'll be back Harry," Harmony said.

"Sounds good. See you in a bit," He replied. As Perry opened the door, Harry was sure he saw him mouth the words 'thank you'.

"Well Mr. Lockhart, I-"

"Please, call me Harry," He interrupted.

"Okay Harry. I just need to ask you a couple quick questions," She said smiling.

"No problem. Shoot," He said.

"Gladly," She said. Her voice turned to daggers. Harry suddenly realized he was in trouble. Time slowed as she reached for what was probably a hidden gun in the back of her scrubs. He was confined to his bed with a bullet wound. There was nothing Harry could do to stop her. But maybe he would get lucky and Perry would be in the right spot. Harry yelled for Perry as loud as he could as the nurse pointed the gun at him. Everything happened all at once. The door flew open and Perry flew into the room. The nurse pulled the trigger just as Perry tackled her. He saw the bullet fly at him and just barely miss his head. It hit the wall above his head and sent dust flying everywhere. Harry's heartrate came down slowly as the dust cleared. Perry was still on the floor struggling with the woman. He heard a grunt and then the sound on flesh meeting flesh. Perry grabbed onto the end of Harry's bed and hauled himself up. He was sweating bullets and panting but he was okay. Perry looked at him grimly.

"Are you okay?" Perry asked. Harry nodded. The door flew open and Harmony rushed in.

"Oh my God! Harry! Are you hurt? What happened?" She yelled.

"I'm fine," He said holding onto her.

"We are even," Perry growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What? What do you mean, even?" Harmony yelled as Perry locked the door and tied up the "nurse". Harry could think of no other way to tell her what happened. He was in way over his head.

"Well, um. Dexter's son wasn't the one who shot me..."

"Who did it then!" She interrupted.

"If you would let me speak for two minutes i would be able to tell you. And by the way it was a complete accident and I don't blame him at all." He said carefully as Perry glared at him. Harmony glanced at Perry and joined in on glaring at him. Harry felt suddenly on the spot. Harmony was glaring at him so he would tell her who she should hate for life and he was pretty sure Perry was glaring at him so he wouldn't tell Harmony to hate him for life.

_Can you see the situation i was in! So all it came down to was who i liked more. It was the girl I loved who didn't seem to love me back but trusted me with everything, against my boss/business partner who was sometimes a jerk but gave me a job and saved my life more than once. Now put yourself in my position and try to make a good decision! Seeing as I already told Perry I wouldn't lie to Harmony, I knew I would just have to tell her the truth which I was certainly not looking forward to. One other thing... Harmony looked straight at Perry! How did she not get it?!?!?!?_

"Perry was the one who accidentally shot me." He mumbled. Perry kept his head down, hunching over the still unconscious woman. Harmony turned slowly towards with a look of complete horror and disgust on her face.

"You?" She whispered. Perry glanced nervously at Harry. "You... How could you?!?!?!?!" Harmony sprung off the bed and would have pounced on Perry if Harry hadn't grabbed her wrist.

"He didn't mean to." He said quietly.

"God damn it Harry! He shot you! It dosn't matter if he tried to or not!" She screamed. If someone hadn't heard the gunshot, they definitely heard Harmony screaming. Perry realized this and jammed a chair under the doorknob. No doubt someone would have a key. There were shouts coming from down the hall.

"We need to get the hell out of here you two." Perry said.

"Shut the fuck up Perry!" Harmony growled. Harry winced as she turned her glair on him. "And you! You lied to me!"

_Here is where that little loophole i explained earlier would come in handy. _

"I never told you who shot me. i didn't lie." He said.

"You-"

"Open the door! what's going on in there??" Came a voice from the hall. Perry tossed a bag at Harry.

"There's clothes in there. Get dressed." He said dragging the tied-up woman to the window.

"We will finish this!" Harmony warned. Harry pulled the clothes out of the bag and started (painfully) pulling the clothes on. He swore he saw Perry glance over at him when he was getting his pants on. Neither of them would ever admit this though. Harry slid off the bed testing his legs before he stood up. The last thing he wanted was to fall on his face on front of Perry and Harmony. More shouts came from the other side of the door and it sounded like they were debating weather or not to break down the door or to call the police.

"Come on you guys!" Perry hissed, while he opened the window. Harmony threw Harry's arm over her shoulder and helped him over to Perry. Perry ran over to the bed and tied the sheets together quickly. He secured it to the heater and then tied it to the unconscious woman. He lowered her down and then looked at Harmony.

"You next." He said over the noise of the people outside the door. She glared at Perry again.

"Don't talk to me!" she growled. As she spun around Perry rolled his eyes. Harry struggled to keep from giggling. Harmony looked out the window and quickly came back in.

"I'm not doing that!" She yelled.

"It's the only way out." Perry sighed.

"It's three fricking stories!" She screamed.

"Fine. Stay here then." He said calmly.

_Isn't it funny how perry is the most calm in these types of situations? Oh and i don't giggle..._

"Fine i'll go."Harry said walking to the window.

"No Harry." Harmony whined.

"It's the only way. You heard Perry. I trust him and so should you." He said climbing out the window and grabbing the rope.

"Just don't fall you idiot." Perry mumbled.

"Perry!" Harmony yelled.

He started sliding down the rope slowly. When Harmony looked down at him, Harry waved at her. That was a bad idea. He felt the wind rushing past his ears and saw Harmony's look of horror. The next thing he knew, he was laying in the bushes on the ground. Perry jumped out the window and slid quickly down the rope.

"Harry you okay?" He asked looking genuinely worried.

"I'm good." He coughed.

"You idiot." He scolded. Harry gave him a weak smile and saw Harmony coming down the rope in the corner of his eye. She ran over to him as he pulled himself up.

"Oh man, my head is killing me..." He whined.

"Yeah, he's okay."Perry said helping Harry up. "Here, grab him." Harry flung his arm around Harmony as Perry grabbed the woman laying on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Harmony asked.

"My house." Perry grunted. The three dragged themselves to Perry's car. They all quickened their pace when they heard the door slam open in the room above them. When they got to Perry's car, Harmony laid Harry in the back seat and Perry discreetly put the woman in the trunk of the car. Perry and Harmony both got in the car at the same time. They drove off by the time the doctors and nurses got to the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer because i forgot one the last three chapters: I do not own any thing of this story. Everything belongs to the corporate suits in Hollywood. (i just couldn't remember the company name... Warner bros?)**

Hey I'm so happy you all like this story so far! I just like Robert Downey Jr and it's a great movie (I'm watching it right now actually) and that's why I'm writing it. Please review more! I live off of those things! Luv you all! And also sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter... technical dificulites... So enjoy!!! (3/3 4:01 PM I fixed all the errors that I saw in this chapter so tell me if you see any more. I want to get them all. Thanks)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Next time, I sit up front." Harry mumbled. "Harmony, you can lay back here."

"The idiot probably has a fricking concussion." Perry ranted as Harry yawned. "Don't let him fall asleep."

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Harmony asked with concern .

"Well duh. I'm not deaf. Jeez. Well actually, I was for a little bit after I fell, but not right now. My head still hurts though." He whined while Harmony shook her head.

"Harry! Shut up!" Perry yelled. Harry was silent immediately.

"Perry. Don't be so hard on him. He's had a rough day no thanks to you." Harmony scolded. Perry gripped the wheel and didn't say a word.

_I could literally feel the tension in the car. It sucked. I hate days like those. But thankfully, it didn't last for long._

As Perry turned into his driveway, they all heard a thump from the trunk. Perry quickly pulled the car up the road the rest of the way and sprung out of the car. Harmony helped Harry out as Perry pulled out his gun.

"You two stay back. The last thing I need is for you to get hurt again, Harry." Perry murmured. Harry nodded in agreement. Perry slid the key into the lock silently and looked up at Harry. They both nodded at the same time and Perry threw the trunk open. The second he did, the woman somehow flung herself out and kicked Perry in the chest. Harry saw that her hands were untied. As Perry's gun hit the ground, both Harry and the woman went for it. Harmony instinctively moved towards Harry but backed off when she realized what she was getting into, she backed off. The woman, being closer to the gun, got to it first and Harry felt the cold metal against his head. Perry kicked the woman's hand and Harry snatched the gun out of the air. He rolled around and the woman froze.

"Magic..." She whispered.

"I used to be a magician." Harry breathed remembering the last time he said that.

_You know, i never really realized that i was that repetitive... Sorry._

Perry pulled out yet another gun and stood up. Harry winced when he felt the effects of the struggle. He cursed under his breath as his head started spining. Harmony rushed over to him worried that he might pass out. Perry reluctantly kept his eyes on the woman.

"Harry? You okay?" Harmony asked. Harry grunted and stood up slowly, careful not to strain him self. Perry backed up, still facing the woman. He picked up the gun and gave it to Harmony.

"Get up." Perry growled to the woman as he took Harmony's place holding Harry up. She hesitated for a moment but she obeyed. She slowly picked herself up from the ground, not taking her eyes off of Perry. Harry groaned, rubbing his wound. He looked down and saw his shirt was stained with blood.

"Wonderful..." He muttered. Perry glanced over at Harry and sighed.

"Come on. Lets get inside." Perry said. Harmony nodded. Perry motioned for the woman to start walking. She walked around the car and up to the house with Perry, Harry and Harmony close behind. Perry opened the door and rushed everyone inside.

"Harmony, grab those cuffs on the table over there would you?" Perry asked pulling a chair over for the woman. Harmony grabbed the handcuffs and tossed them to Perry. Harry sat on the couch, recuperating. Perry pulled another pair of handcuffs from his pocket and shoved the woman into the chair, securing her wrists to the arms of the chair. Harmony walked over and sat next to Harry, carefully eyeing the woman in the chair.

"Okay. Who are you?" Perry asked as the woman calmly gripped the chair.

"Why should i tell you?" She muttered, "It wouldn't get you far anyways."

"What do you mean." Perry asked.

"I mean that I'm nobody. I don't exist... You won't find me in any system you can get your hands on." She said, emotion slightly showing in her eyes. Perry hesitated for a moment and looked towards Harry.

_I was starting to get discouraged at this point. My shoulder still hurt like hell and Perry seemed to be losing it. He needed a break. So super sleuth Harry Lockhart comes to the rescue._

"How did you get a job as a nurse then?" Harry asked suddenly. Perry spun around to see the woman's reaction. Before any one could say anything Harry got up and started asking more. "Alyssa isn't it? I'm sure that a hospital wouldn't just let some potential murder come off the streets and tend to a patient. But then again if you were caring for me before then you would have had a better chance to kill me." He said slightly flinching when he mentioned his own close death, "I think that someone told you I was there and you had someone let you in. Whoever let you in had to have known what you were going to do so more people are in on this then we think. Now please, stop me if im wrong."

"Very good Mr. Lockhart. Your smarter than some people think." She grinned. Perry and Harmony stared at Harry amazed. Harry nodded and looked away, thinking deeply about what he had just said. Harmony saw his expression and was instantly worried. His eyes were half closed and he looked like he was off in another world. "All that's left is to find out who and why." Said 'Alyssa' as Perry scowled at her.

"Actually, your wrong on that." Harry said, "Your... well I'm guessing, your boss, practly told me everything now that I think about it." Now every one was in a stunned silence as Harry continued, "He really sounded crazy. Nothing he said made sense until he talked about his sister and his dad's clinic. Then it fell in to place. Revenge is a great reason to come after someone in their own home. He was in my room when i got home. And why he was there exactly when I got home I don't know. maybe it was all in the plan but I don't know. I doubt you even know. Dexter's son was only stopped because of Perry and I trust him more now than ever. It's to be expected right?"

"Harry..." Perry started but he just kept going.

"I know who and why. Now tell me what you know." Harry growled, pulling a gun out from his shirt and pointed at the woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of this... I really wish I did... That would be so cool. **

**LightsCameraFiction: Thank you for your review!! It completely made my day! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, Ive made a new KKBB forum to talk about the movie and stuff plus a roleplay! Join my readers, join!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Perry was in complete shock at what Harry was doing. It was like something had gone off in him and his dark side came through. This had happened once before but Perry had not been there to see it. Now that it was happening right on front of him, he wished he were somewhere else. Perry didn't like this other Harry and apparently neither did Harmony. She stood up and started for Harry but Perry held her back. He wanted to see where this was going.

* * *

Harry's mind felt numb. He felt like a completely different person. He felt like Perry. _It's ironic that Perry is like my 'alter ego' right? _He gripped the cold metal tighter and glared at the woman. Her eyes were filled with fear and surprise as she stared down the barrel of the gun. Her reaction made him feel more powerful and it fueled his rage. The numbness turned to a burning. He knew he would get the info he wanted. Nothing could stop him.

"Who are you?" Harry growled. Harmony flinched at the hardness in his usually kind voice. 'Alyssa' hesitated making Harry furious. His eyes burned with a dark internal rage.

"Harry…" Harmony whispered. He ignored her completely.

"Tell me!" he yelled, causing everyone to jump.

"M-my name is Andrea. Ethan had everyone call me Alyssa," she spilled.

"Ethan?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Dexter's son," she whispered. Harry nodded, feeling the blazing fire slowly die out.

"Why is Ethan after me?" Harry asked quickly.

"Mr. Dexter called Ethan after he found out you and your friend escaped from the clinic. It was his last resort. He wanted Ethan to go after you and when he found his dad dead he started to hire people. Ethan hadn't talked to his dad for several years, but still respected him. I don't know why so don't ask me," Andrea explained with the fear still in her eyes.

"How many did Ethan hire?" Harry asked."

"Including me, about ten," Andrea replied.

"About?"

"None of us know everything. It was Ethan's idea, for his protection."

"Then why do you know so much?"

"I was the first one Ethan hired. He trusts me by now."

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Yesterday afternoon," she said. Perry and Harmony looked at each other, confused. Harry swore to himself and lowered the gun. Andrea breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perry. Could he have survived the fall?" Harry asked, turning to face Perry and Harmony. Harmony saw that Harry's eyes were getting brighter and she knew he would be himself again soon.

"Maybe. I don't know. He would at least be injured," Perry admitted.

"Then he could be in a hospital," Harry thought out loud.

"Harry, I can't believe it. You're a genius!" Perry gasped.

"What?" Harmony asked, clearly not following them.

"Now we know where to find Ethan," Harry clarified.

"Oh," Harmony said, feeling out of the loop.

* * *

Andrea sat perfectly still in the chair as she went over her betrayal. Ethan would be furious, but he would forgive her. Ethan loved her. He spent most of his time with her and he cared for her. Andrea felt the same way about him. Andrea's eyes got wide as she realized that the three would go after Ethan. She couldn't let them hurt him so she started thinking up a plan.

* * *

Perry slowly ushered Harry to the couch and sat him down. Harry ruffled his own hair as Perry handed him a drink. He gratefully took the glass and drank the alcohol. It cleared his cluttered mind and took some of the pain out of his shoulder. Harry sighed. Harmony took Harry's hand and sat on the couch next to him. Harry smiled for the first time that afternoon.

"Harmony, Harry and I need to go somewhere quick. can you keep an eye on her?" Perry asked. Harmony nodded. "Great. Let's go, Harry."

Harry got up and followed Perry out the door.

* * *

**Okay. well thank you all for reading so far. I'm not writing this to tell you bad news like "Oh im not going to write any more" nothing like that. i just want to say sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. you have my official appology. Also, if you like this story, i recomend that you read my other story, All In A Days Work. It's a combo of Iron Man and House. Please tell me what you think of it. here is the link for it!**

**.net/s/5122589/1/All_In_A_Days_Work**

**Please read it! Thank you! Review please!**


End file.
